Comatose
by Miss Lindsay
Summary: She blames herself for what happened to him and now she must live life alone and never knowing when she may get him back but LoVe can overcome after all
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **_Miss Lindsay_

**Story:**_ Comatose_

**Summary: **_She blames herself for what happened to him and now she must live life alone _

_and never knowing when she may get him back. LoVe_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Spoilers: **_All episodes aired so far_

**Disclaimers:**_ Not mine, except for the storyline and Megan_

45 Days, 6 hours, and 21 minutes since she had last seen him awake. 30 Days, 1 hour, and 5 minutes since she had found out she was carrying his child. She hadn't told anyone else she was pregnant. She was hoping he would wake up so she could tell him first.

But from what the doctors were saying he may never wake up. She knew it was her fault he was in a coma and may never possibly meet his child. All because she was stubborn and stupid and tried to go alone…

"_Logan I'll be back in a half hour I'm just going to the library!" Veronica yelled as she ran out the door of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. He hadn't answered so she figured he was sleeping and probably wouldn't even realize she was gone. _

_She jumped into her trusty Lebaron and headed onto the highway towards the beach. She was meeting a guy who said he had witnessed Parker's murder. Parker had been brutally murdered and left on the very beach Veronica was driving towards._

_Parker had died almost a year ago which was about three months after her and Logan broke up and Veronica and Logan decided to give their relationship another try. Logan had been sad but not devastated while Veronica once again felt like she had lost someone else close to her._

_There were supposedly no witnesses to the murder and no clues or suspects. Then out of the blue this guy calls her and says he saw something the night of the murder that she may want to hear about. She offered to meet him and he demanded they meet at the scene of the crime. _

_Of course her spy sense should've started to tingle when he came out of the woodwork a year too late but it didn't and now she was driving towards the beach where he was waiting for her._

_When she arrived she went to walk towards the man on the beach when she was yanked behind her car and her mouth covered. She went to taser her attacker when she realized that the arms holding her were her boyfriends. _

"_Logan what are you doing here?"_

"_Keeping you safe. You're gonna get yourself killed if you continue on like this. I am going with you to meet this guy. No arguments." Logan pulled her up and slipped his hand into hers as he tugged her towards the man on the beach._

_When they got close the man turned around and Veronica was surprised to see Piz's surprised face looking back at her. She would never have guessed that the witness would be someone who knew Parker._

_Piz's surprise had turned into anger and he was staring at Logan angrily. The two boys had never been buddy-buddy but when Veronica had left Piz to go back to Logan what little civility the two had was demolished. _

"_I thought you were coming alone. Not bringing him!" Piz demanded angrily. Veronica knew that if she didn't intervene soon a fight would break out and someone would end up hurt. _

"_I am her boyfriend and when she goes somewhere were it may be unsafe or there is a psycho stalker there I prefer to come along!" Logan yelled back angrily as he clenched his fists as if getting ready to punch Piz._

_But he never had a chance to throw a punch because before Veronica or Logan knew what was happening Piz had pulled out a gun and aimed it at Logan._

"_I called Veronica here today to give her one last chance to choose me over you. And if she didn't choose me I was going to kill her. Because if I can't have her there is no way in hell you will have her. Then I was going to kill myself. Like Romeo and Juliet except Juliet doesn't know how much she loves me. But since you came along I will just have to get rid of the one thing in the way of our relationship. You Logan." With his final statement Piz pointed the gun at Logan and fired. _

_Logan collapsed to the ground and the sand turned red as the blood poured out of the wound in his stomach. Veronica collapsed to the ground next to Logan and pulled his head into her lap. He was still breathing and his eyes were still open which were both great signs. At that point Veronica could care less if she died. She would be with Logan, Lilly, Parker, and Meg in the afterlife anyway. _

_Piz seemed to sense that she didn't care if she died so instead he decided to end his own life so he would not suffer in jail for shooting Logan. So he raised the gun to his temple and with a simple bullet through the brain he was gone. _

_Veronica dialed 911 with shaky hands as she cradled her dying boyfriend's head in her lap reminding him that she loved him and needed him and could never live without him. The paramedics arrived quickly and took Logan to the hospital where he was sent immediately to surgery. _

_Veronica waited nervously in the waiting room and barely talked to Mac and Wallace who sat next to her trying to comfort her and give her strength. Finally Logan's surgeon entered the waiting room and asked fro Logan's family. _

"_He doesn't have any. His parents are dead and his sister is in Brazil. But I am his girlfriend and I think I am listed as his medical contact." Veronica said chokingly_

_The doctor looked at the chart and then the small blond in front of him. "Veronica Mars right?" At her eager nod he continued. "Your boyfriend is out of surgery and we have him stabilized. But he lost a lot of blood and the bullet punctured some vital organs. He is currently in a coma and there is no telling how long he may stay in one. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or maybe forever. But you can come see him now if you'd like."_

That is how Veronica Mars ended up sitting alone and pregnant next to a comatose Logan. Two weeks after the shooting Veronica began feeling nauseous regularly so she went to see a doctor. The doctor informed her that she was 1 month pregnant and everything was going fine.

Veronica had cried for hours onto Logan's shoulder as she lay next to him in the hospital bed. He had to wake up because she could not raise their child on her own. There was no way she could have an abortion or consider an adoption because if she lost Logan she would always have a little part of him in the child they had made together.

The days turned into weeks and Veronica continued to sit diligently at Logan's bedside. She would only leave for a couple of hours at a time for classes or to eat or for a doctor's appointment.

It had been 8 months since Logan had gone into his coma and he had not stirred at all. Veronica felt like a cow with her stomach protruding the way it was and she could not wait to have her baby. She had found out a few months earlier that they were having a girl and she had talked endlessly to Logan about names and their daughter.

Wallace, Mac, and her father supported her decision to keep her daughter and were helping in everyway possible. Mac and Wallace had moved all of Logan' stuff out of the Grande and into an apartment Veronica had rented. Her father helped her move her own stuff into the apartment and set up a nursery for her daughter.

Although her father and her friends worried about the way she so faithfully believed that Logan would wake up they never said a word to her. If they had she may have cut them out of her and her daughter's life because there was only room for hope, not doubts.

Finally Veronica went into labor and although she was completely grossed out Mac stood by her side through the labor and held her hand as Logan would have done had he been awake.

Megan Lynn Echolls was born healthy and beautiful and weighed in at 6 lbs. and 11 oz. the day her daughter was born Veronica cried out of happiness for what her and Logan had created and she cried out of sadness and despair because the man she loved was not there to share it with her and may never be there.

_A/N: Let me know what you think!! New chapter when I get at least 5 reviews!! Come on guys!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **_Miss Lindsay_

**Story:**_ Comatose_

**Summary: **_She blames herself for what happened to him and now she must live life alone _

_and never knowing when she may get him back but will LoVe overcome?_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Spoilers: **_All episodes aired so far_

**Disclaimers:**_ Not mine, except for the storyline and Megan_

2 years later

Veronica pushed her hair out of her face as she continued developing her pictures in her darkroom. This room was her sanctuary, her one place of rest and peace from her two year old daughter. Veronica smiled as she developed the picture of her daughter with curls and a smile the day she got to go to work with her mom.

Veronica had finished college just as her father wanted. She had just graduated a few months earlier and decided to steer away from any dangerous fields of work. She knew that was what Logan would have wanted for her to do so she decided on opening her own photography studio.

Her and Megan lived with Mac in a beach house that reminded her of Logan. In honor of Logan she had learned to surf and was actually ok with it. Dick had offered to teach her because he missed Logan and Veronica was what was left. After Veronica had given birth to Megan Dick had started coming over more and more regularly.

To Megan, Dick was her Uncle and to Dick, Megan was a little Logan. They adored each other and after two years of only minor mishaps involving the two Veronica had decided that Dick was ok to baby-sit his favorite niece. So, every day while Veronica went to visit Logan in the hospital Dick watched Megan.

Once a week Megan would join Veronica to visit Logan and she would sit on her dad's hospital bed and talk to him about her week. Veronica had made it a point to tell Megan about her dad as much as her little two year old brain could understand. Megan knew her Daddy was very sick and so he was sleeping but maybe one day he would get better and wake up and play with her.

Then on a Spring Day while Megan and Veronica colored next to Logan's bed he began to wake up. At first Veronica thought that two and a half years of hoping made her imagine the finger movement but when he groaned she realized it was really happening, Logan was waking up.

Veronica jumped up and grabbed Logan's hand begging him to wake up as tears streamed down her face.

"Megan," she instructed her daughter, "Can you please press that big red button my daddy's bed to call the doctor to see if he is all better?" Excited at the prospect of her dad waking up Megan pushed the button as hard as her stubby arms would let her.

The doctor soon came in and checked Logan's vitals and with a smile and a reassuring hug after two years of agony he informed Veronica that Logan was indeed waking up and he should be fully awake within a couple hours.

The hours as Logan fully woke up seemed longer then the two and a half years he was in a full coma. Veronica managed to call all her close friends and tell them the great news, re-do Megan's hair so she looked presentable, clean the hospital room up a little, and order a huge bouquet of flowers and have them delivered to the room.

Four hours after he moved his fingers Logan opened his eyes and looked around the room he was lying in. No one seemed to be there but a huge bouquet of lilies sat on the table so Logan knew Veronica was around somewhere. Sure enough he soon heard her voice and it seemed as if she were scolding somewhere.

"I can't believe you couldn't hold it. Of course you had to use the bathroom right this second. He could've woken up why we were go…" Veronica stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Logan smiling at her while glancing curiously at Megan.

Without a second thought Veronica let go of her daughter's hand and ran towards Logan and kissed him and let out all of the hurt, loneliness, and anger that had built up over the last two years.

Logan had never been happier to have Veronica in his arms. She kissed him like the world was ending and he wondered how long he had been unconscious. He remembered the shooting and the paramedics but after that it was all blank.

Soon Veronica pulled back and looked at Logan with tears gathering in her eyes. Logan tried to swallow the sob that was rising at the look on his girlfriend's face but only managed to choke out a question. "How long Ronnie? How long was I unconscious?"

"Two and a half years." Was the simple answer he received and he wondered what had happened during that time and who the little girl at the foot of his bed was. The little girl had light brown curls and eyes as blue and mesmerizing as the woman he was in love with.

Veronica seemed to notice Logan's curiosity and the unasked question of the little girls paternity. With a smile Veronica picked up the little girl and brought her up close to Logan.

"Logan, meet your daughter Megan Lynn. She is two years old. And Megan, look, Daddy is all better and he is awake!" Veronica smiled at the look of awe and happiness that crossed Logan's face. He was a Dad and although he had missed two years of his daughter's life he was still her dad.

Megan squirmed out of Veronica's arms and climbed onto the bed next to her dad. Veronica laughed as she watched Logan and her daughter sizing each other up. They were so much alike that Megan was what had kept Veronica going each day without Logan.

Megan seemed to have decided she really liked her dad as she snuggled into his arms and laughed as he tickled her little feet. Logan pulled Veronica to the bed and she climbed onto the hospital bed with them and smiled at the look of pure love Logan was giving Megan.

"Veronica Mars." He said as he tore his gaze away from his daughter to his girlfriend. "You waited two years for me and I never want to leave again. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

With a smile Veronica nodded her assent to marriage and snuggled into Logan's arms to enjoy the happiness that she had not felt for almost three years.

A/n: More chapters? End it here? Epilogue? Let me know what you thing…


End file.
